


Cry me a river

by fee_kh



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Sad, boy has depths is all I am saying, introspective, which I know Jayne isn't but lets just pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_kh/pseuds/fee_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad one-shot. Very short one-shot. Jayne is introspective. At some point post-BDM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry me a river

Cry me a river

Jayne stared at his hands turning them to see what others saw. They were strong capable hands, made to hold a gun or a knife. There were calluses from hard working and hard living. From lifting weights day in day out. There were old scars. Little nicks from knife fights when the steel slashed and bit a bit too close to home. There was a long burn mark where a gun shot had come too close for comfort.

He had capable hands that had shot dozens of human beings and some that were not so human. Passing judgement on some, saving his life and others; but not all.

Jayne stared at his hands and wondered why they were not wet. Moisture glistened on his fingertips and gathered in the lines in his palms. As he watched a new drop appeared in the air and fell into those hands. His strong, capable hands that had not been able to …

When he was young his momma used to hum an old song from Earth-that-was. Jayne couldn't remember what it had been about but one line had stuck n his head. Hadn't understood then what it had been about.

"Cry me a river"

The line bounced around his head as he stared at his big capable hands that had been unable to protect the one thing in his life that was worth protecting.

"Cry me a river"

"Aint no mount of cryin' gonna bring my River-girl back."


End file.
